Scars Never Heal
by America Liberty
Summary: Dallas sat and watched Johnny get hurt everyday. When Johnny get's jumped by Socials, Dallas saw Johnny hurt for the last time and vows to protect him. Starts when he gets jumped and goes through the book. I have not yet decided on the happy or sad endin
1. Chapter 1

_**I hate doing only one chapter so if people like and review I might go through the book in different point of views or I might write my own story, taking place after, or I might keep going with this, but this is my first Outsiders story, so please help me get ideas! **_

Johnny's Point of View

It had been a pretty quiet day for the Greasers on the East side of town and we'd spent the day playing football in the field. Days like this were rare. Sure, big rumbles don't happen everyday but little fight happened all the time. Some good for nothing Soc. got drunk and decided to jump a Greaser or some store got broken into and we had a police chase to watch. But none of that today, Ponyboy had a ball to play football with and even Dallas, who was set to seeing the new girl who had just started coming to Bucks today, came down for the day. I'd not wanted to go home that night, for fear of another beating from my old man. Well, we'd spent the day in the field with the guys until seven. That was pretty damn early for us.

"Where you staying tonight, Johnny?" Dallas asked as we were walking out. I nodded.

"I don't know, Dally. The lot, maybe?"

"The lot? It's like forty freaking degrees out!" He exclaimed.

"You'n come home with us, Johnny." Darry offered. I shook my head. The Curtis's had enough to deal with.

"I'll be ok, guys. Really." said and Steve and Soda shared a look that I recognized as the 'ok whatever you say' look. I bit my lip. "Really, it's not that cold out." I insisted and Darry sighed. In honest to god truth I just didn't want to cause anyone a problem. The gang had been through enough in the past week.

"You guys wanna' head over to the park tomorrow night?" Steve asked.

"You got another blonde to meet?" Two-Bit snickers and I flicker a smile. Everyone else starts laughing.

"Enough would ya'?" Steve snaps. Suddenly, without warning a blue mustang whips around the corner. Darry pulls Ponyboy out of the street just in time. I shudder. That can honest mean only one thing. Socials. So much for the calm day. The mustang roared to a stop and Dally stepped out in front of us.

"HEY! Watch where you're going, assholes!" Dallas hollered and picked up a rock, chucking it at the Mustang. It screeched to a stop before us.

"Watch where you throw you're stuff, hoods!" The driver screamed and peered out the window.

"Oh, scary!" Dallas taunted, hurling another rock at the car. "You think they're going to hurt us?"

"Them? With their million dollar shoes and now dented blue cars? Not a chance!" Two-Bit hollered and picked up a beer can and threw it at the window. The car screeched to a halt in front of us. I bit my lip. This was not good.

"Go back to where you came from and get of our territory, you-!" Dallas screamed and let loose a chain of courses that would have impressed the devil himself. The Socs. looked a bit taken aback by Dallas, as most people did, and drove away. "Good for nothing trash." Dally muttered. I must have looked pretty freaked out because Dally put a protective arm roughly around my shoulders. "You ok, Johnny?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'm cool." I said a bit to fast to really convince anyone.

"Ok, then!" Sodapop said. "If you need anything come on over, Johnnycake." He said and I nodded.

"Come on, Ponyboy." Darry said taking Ponyboy's hand. "We need to get home." He said and I watched, silently as the rest of the gang took off.

"You sure you don't want to stay with someone?" Dallas asked and I shook my head. "Are you goin' home tonight?" He asked and I shook my head, gently holding my own arm, where the tender skin was black and blue from being hit againe and againe. Dallas knelt down to my level, as I was 'bout a foot shorter than him. "You know we're here for you, buddy. Right?" He said in a more compassionate voice than I had herd from him in a long time. I was a bit taken aback. I nodded, part of me wishing that he would go away and part of me wishing that he would insist on taking me to the Curtis's or back to Buck's. "I'll kill him for ya' one day, kid." He said a bit softer. "I swear I will. You deserve betta' than that good for nothing piece of trash. If he keeps doing that to ya', Johnnycake you tell me and I'll help ya'." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks, Dally, but I can't. He's my dad."

"Johnny, believe me, I up and took from my parents when I was ten. If you ever need anywhere to stay give me a call. I'll always lend a hand to ya', kiddo." Dallas said and then he swore and looked at my eye, which had black circles forming around it. "I'll kill him for ya'. I don't care if I get sent to the chair. You just say the word. I'll really do it!" Dallas proclaimed vehemently. I looked down. "Hey, hey, you look at me." He said. "I swear ta' ya', kiddo, if it ever gets to much for ya' jus' say the word. Don't be scared, to come right ova', I'm up most of the night anyway." He said and winked. I smiled at him.

"Ok, thanks, Dallas." I said and he walked away. I sighed. It was starting to get darker. I didn't actually plan on going to the lot. It was too dark to walk their now. Maybe I'd just stay here in the field. I thought about trying to catch up with someone from the gang so that they could walk me somewhere but I decided against it. Everyone already had enough to deal with, without having to worry about me. I kicked a rock around for a little and then looked towards the road. Ponyboy had forgotten his football. I'd bring it to him tomorrow. I thought and walked up to the road. Then I suddenly regretted it when the blue mustang whirled to a spot in front of me. My eyes widened and I wanted to scream but my throat suddenly clogged up and I found it hard to breath. I wanted to scream for help but the words wouldn't form.

"Look at that dirty little greaser!" One of them jeered.

"I-I-I can scream and my friends'll-"

"No they won't!" One of them taunted. "Please, no on'll come back for you!"

"They will!" I said with a little more force. A big Soc. with a lot of rings came out of the car and walked over to me. His golden rings glimmered in the sunlight. I wanted to run and a part of me was screaming; what are you doing here Go! But another part of me, the more dominant part, say my father standing there and yelling.

"Please, don't!" I begged but it didn't matter because I got socked in the stomach and I could feel the air being sucked out. I got up and tried to run but the older one punched me in the stomach with his rings.

"He looks a little hot, David. Why don't you cool him off a little?" One of them screamed and ripped my jacket off. The cold air but at my arms and I choked for breath.

"Stop..." I begged but my pleas went unnoticed or ignored. The leader with the rings raised his arm and punched me down. I doubled over gasping fro breath and I could feel the blood running down my face and it was then I knew that I was going to die. They were going to kill me and I'd never be able to do anything. The Socials had me pinned down and my vision was blurry. The only thing keeping me here was the thought that help might still come. The police, my friends, anyone. I could feel my bones cracking and I groaned. The Socials were still huddled around my limp form, kicking and punching, when I blacked out.

Dallas' Pont of View

It had not been the best day and I was madder than hell. Believe me. I stormed down the street, kicking rocks and pretending that they were Johnny's father's head. I'm not going to lie to you. I didn't hate everyone, but I did hate Jeremy Cade. Who was he to judge his son like that? Who was he? I was thinking so hard I almost didn't hear Darry screaming my name.

"DALLAS! DALLAS WINSTON!" He hollered and I turned around. He was running to me, breathless.

"For crying out loud, Darry!" I screamed. "What the god damn hell?" He reached me and was breathing heavy. He must have ran all the way from the filed to where I was now; about a half mile. Must be important.

"Dallas." He said finally. "It's Johnny." My heart jumped up and I looked at Darry. He told me he was heading to the lot. I thought to myself.

"What?" I asked.

"Dallas...he's...it's not good." Darry said, fumbling over his words. "The Socs. They got him and..." Darry didn't need to say any more because I looked at Darry and we both took off. The entire time I was running only a few things were racing through my head. Is he going to be all right? If anything happens to that kid I don't know what I'll do. Does he know how much I care? I should have told him more. He needed to feel loved. Maybe if he trusted me I could have convinced him to come with me or the Curtis's. I'll kill those Socs. I'll kill them one day. We reached the field and Soda was sitting next to him with Johnny lying there, weakly sobbing. I looked at him and turned around. Shit. This was my fault.

"Soda?" Johnny asked. He was delusional with pain. I'd seen worse in New York. People with their brains blown out lying in the gutter, people with their bodies so badly beaten that they couldn't stand. People with their veins ripped right out of their bodies but nothing killed me as much as seeing Johnny lying there. I should have been there, I thought. If Johnny dies I'll have nothing. The thoughts raced through my head and soon concern for Johnny was also joined by vengeance. I looked down at his broken body and put a hand to my mouth. Suddenly I felt downright sick. I saw Johnny lying there, his limbs were twisted into horrible positions and there were scars and bloody cuts all over his body. Red, metallic colored blood oozed out of a gash strait across his face and I gagged. I can't let them see me be sick. Instead I started cursing. I guess it started out as a act but it wasn't to far off from how I felt because all I could see through the red haze of my anger was that god damn blue mustang and the good for nothing social driver.

"Guys..." Johnny muttered. Soda had picked him up and was now supporting his limp body. I wanted to say something but I knew that I'd end up crying. So I shut my trap. I hated myself the entire walk over the Curtis's. It was silent except for the quiet sobs of Johnny and Two-Bit and Steve talking in a hushed tone about what they were going to do to those Socs. I would have joined in if it had not been for the lump in my throat. We got to the house and Sodapop laid Johnny on the couch.

"You get some sleep, ok, Johnnycakes?" He said and Johnny weakly nodded back. I was in the kitchen downing a beer. Soda walked in and slammed his hand down on the counter. Everyone jumped back. Even me. Almost me. Sodapop never got angry at anything.

"Damn it!" He snapped. "Those Socs. Think they can roll around and do whatever they want!" Everyone scattered and Two-Bit and Steve took the car out of the driveway and honest to god we all knew where they were going. Soda went to put Pony to bed and that left me alone with Johnny. I walked in. He was lying on the couch, eyes closed and still banged up. Living in the gutter taught you a thing or two about first aid and if that didn't then taking care of Johnny at three in the morning when his father beats him does.

"Hey, kid." I said and he didn't open his swollen eyes. "Johnny, come on, kiddo." I said and he weakly opened one eye half way.

"Dally?" He asked. I nodded and laid a comforting hand on his arm.

"I'm right here, Johnnycake." I comforted. He coughed and started taking shallow yet rapid breaths. I helped him sit up so that breathing came easier. I didn't want to leave him but I knew that the cuts needed treatment. I slowly stood and Johnny grabbed my hand. He turned pail and gripped tightly on my arm.

"Please, don't leave me, too!" He begged and I sat back down.

"I'm not, believe, me I'm not. I just need to get some stuff for you, ok?" I said and he nodded feebly, turning white as a sheet. Their was no way I was going to let him back to his father's house tonight. No freaking way. I walked to the bathroom and opened the cabinets. It was a ritual that Johnny and I did so many times. What did I need? The alcohol, bandages, Tylenol, and water, washcloths, towels, and a bucket incase he needed to throw up. Blankets because it was cold and a two pillows because their was no freaking way he was going anywhere but here and I would sleep in the chair next to the couch, that he was staying on, and I'd stay their until he was better. I put the supplies in the bucket and walked back out. He was still lying there and it made him look close to dead. That's what scared me most. That and the tears. "Johnny." I said. "This is going to hurt a little, kiddo." I tipped the alcohol onto a washcloth and gently pressed it on his arm. He squirmed and I held out my other hand. "I know, kid. I know." I said he gripped my other hand as I cleaned out the scars on both arms and the knife wound on his stomach. Then I turned my attention to his face. It wasn't the cut that was so bad, but it was the fact that it ran from his eye down his cheek. I gently wet the cloth with water first. "Close your eyes, Johnnycake." I said and he nodded, following my every order. It was hard to clean because I didn't want to get any in his eyes. Finally I managed to use a paper towel and a washcloth to block his eyes as I cleaned the cut with alcohol. He was biting his lip and trying not to cry when we were done.

"Dal?" He asked after we were just sitting there for a while.

"What's up, Johnny?"

"Dallas, I can't live like this." He whispered. That statement made my blood run cold.

"What do you mean, Johnny?" I asked. He looked down. I pushed his chin up so his eyes met mine. "What do you mean?" I repeated.

"Dally, if I go back to my parents house. They'll kill me when I'm like this. Maybe it would be better if I just-" I could not cut him of fast enough.

"Johnnycake, come on." I said. "The gang needs you. We care about you. If you EVER tried anything like that I don't know what we'd do without you." I said vehemently then he started to cry againe and clutched at my shirt in terror for what would happen to him. "Johnny, listen to that." I said referring to my heartbeat. "Do you hear that? That's my heart." I said. "So don't you freaking break it by trying anything stupid." I said and he nodded at me. I sat there holding him, as he sobbed for the seemed to be hours. It killed me to see him like this.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I'm sorry, Dally. I don't want to die, It's just SO hard sometimes." He wailed. "I mean, if they get me againe, they might kill me!" He cried.

"Johnnycakes, I'd never let them get you againe." Eventually I laid his head back down on the pillow and covered him with a blanket. I then lay down in the chair, although I was unable to sleep. My emotions were split between fear for his life and a red haze of pure hatred for the Socs. That scared him, because it didn't matter how much I cared for the kid, or how much alcohol I used, or how much I wished and wished: Scars would never go away and I knew that my new job was to fill the void that his father left and to never let those god damn Socs get him againe. Right there I swore to myself that I'd never let them hurt Johnny againe, because I might be able to heal them but scars never fully go away.

_Author's Note: Ok, that was that, I got a tough skin! Say what's on your mind! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok, people liked it! That's 80 hits over the course of the day and...three reviews. People, if you have the time to read it. I'm begging for a review. A simple 'nice job' or 'scrap it' would work. A longer one is better, but still, a short one works.

**Specialshippinglover: **I'm so glad you liked it! I worked very hard.

**JohnnyIsMyGoldenSunset: **Wow. What a review! That was the sweetest eview I've ever got and I'm now writting this chpater for you, trying to make you cry againe:) I tried to add more 'softer side' without giving in charecter and I think that was the toughest thing to do!

**Diehardoutsider: **Thank you and I hope you read more!

**I'm A Treasure Hunting Greaser: **Thank you and that's my new goal:) To make you cry:) Great hearing from you about this story and I'm glad you think I do point of views well. I like to think of that as my expertice:)

Johnny's Point of View

I was being chased through the field, but instead of seeing the streets the field just kept going. The car was chasing me, but I didn't notice until it was to late.

"Greaser!" They screamed. "No one loves you! Die!" The Socials hollered and I could feel myself choking on tears. They were right. If I died tomorrow no one would know. Someone one was screaming and I thought that it might have been myself but there was no way to be sure. I ran faster, until the car sped right next to me whipping my hair into my eyes. Then I fell. Onto my face and everything got darker.

"Johnny!" I heard someone say. My eyes snapped open and I pushed myself to the farther end of the couch. It was night. Had I honestly just slept the whole day/

"Don't touch me!" I said weakly and the person threw their hands in the air, I could tell, even though my eyes hurt and my vision had still not yet been restored fully. I looked around the dark room and my eyes adjusted a little bit. I was at the Curtis's house. I had been jumped by the Socials last night. I think hard to try to figure out the rest. The dark makes me disoriented and I darken my mood. I remember the dream and I throw myself into whoever was sitting at the end of the couch. "Don't let them get me" I trail off, not really talking to anyone.

"None of us will." The voice comforted. "I promise" I wondered who was holding me and I didn't want to look up. I wanted to just sit here and cry. Was Dallas? No. I thought. He'd never. Wait, it was Dallas. I sobbed and even as Darry ran into the room Dally didn't let go of me. After a few minutes I looked up.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No reason to be, Johnny." Darry said and I nodded. Everything was going to be ok. I thought and stood up, but didn't realize how unsteady I was. Dallas reached out to steady me.

"Look out, dumb ass!" He exclaimed, roughly, but I could tell that thair was a bit of a edge of nerves in his voice. He really did care. "What do you think you're doing? Getting up like that? You'll hurt yourself!" My throat closed.

"I was going to-to-to-" I started but in all truth I had no idea where I was going. I just wanted to leave here. I felt like a baby for crying like that and I needed to be away from everyone, but I could tell Dallas was not about to go along with that idea..

"Want to go for a drive?" Dallas asked. I shook my head. He and Darry exchanged glances. "I think a drive is a good idea, kiddo. Come on." He said and helped me up. I was still unsteady when he half lead and half carried me to the car. I followed his lead. He opened the door and sat me down, buckling the seatbelt, and stuck the keys in the hole.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The field. We need to talk alone, buddy."

Dallas's Point of View:

I got in the car and Johnny got in the passenger seat. I didn't know what I was going to say to him. Me and Darry had talked about it and decided that I'd best be the one to give him the 'Your dad herd what happened and showed up here drunk as hell asking for you. No one would let him in and I don't want you in your drunken ass shitty parents house. They'll kill you.' Talk. Big whoop. I was thrilled. Not really. I drove into the field and stopped the car. Johnny was sitting there. Darry was an idiot for having me take him fro a drive. The kid could barley stand. I turned to Johnny.

"You feeling better, Johnnycakes?" I asked and Johnny shook his head. I didn't blame him. The kid looked like shit. The cuts on his arms were still fresh and the bandages I had wrapped them with were stained, crimson, with fresh blood. His face was going to scar, and mixed in with the bruises the cut stood out the most. I looked at Johnny and for a little moment I saw myself, sitting in the seat.

"Dally?" He asked, breaking my reverie.

"Yah, kiddo?"

"Are you ok?"

"Of course. It's you I'm worried about." I said and Johnny rolled his eyes.

"I care about you, Johnnycakes." I said and I thought about why I'd said it. I was Dallas Winston. I didn't care about anyone. Except Johnny Cade. I needed him to be ok. I didn't know why. It wasn't his age. I hated little kids and Darry's brother Pony drove me up the wall half the time. Stupid tag along who watches to many movies. It was the fact that he didn't have anyone either and I realized that he needed me to care. I guess I said it partially because I knew it was true and partially because I knew that Johnny liked to hear it.

"I know, Dally..." He said. I put an arm around him. It was getting dark.

"Kid, I care about you a lot and I need you to listen to me now." I said. I knew he would. It was no secret the kid practically worshiped the ground I walked on. Don't know why though. I'm trouble. Not the good kind.

"Course, Dally." He said and yawned. Don't know how he could be tiered. He slept the whole day.

"I'll get you back quick, because I don't dig this place either. Darry's idea. Not mine, kid." I said and Johnny smiled at me. "Johnnycakes, you can't go back home. I'll take you anywhere but home. You need to stay someone where else when you're like this." I said.

"Like what?"

"Hurt, Johnny. Your mom and dad'll tear you to bits."

"Dally, I need to go back. They're my parents."

"Johnny, come on!" I half yelled. "That don't excuse anything they do!" I screamed, my voice getting louder. Johnny looked down.

"Are you mad?" He asked me and I noticed him flinching away. Did he think I was going to hit him? I took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm not going to lie, kid, I am, not at you, at everyone else. I mean look at what they did to you!" I exclaimed and he wouldn't look at me. I was acting stupid. "Johnny, come, on. I'd never hurt you." I said. He was still plastered to the car door. I touched his shoulder. "I'm just scared for you Johnnycake." I said and then realized what I had just done. Opened up to someone. No, no, no. This was very bad. You open up to people and you get hurt, but I could not stop. "I love you like a brother and if anything happens to you I don't know what I'd do. Just don't go home until your a little better. Do you swear?" I asked and Johnny nodded.

"How long?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Don't know, kiddo." I said. "I'll let Darry call that one." He nodded and leaned against my shoulder. I decided to say it quick like ripping off a band-aid. "Your dad showed up yesterday." Johnny looked up.

"He did? Was he worried?" Johnny asked. I'd kill Darry for making me do this. I'd rip him to ribbons.

"Johnny, he came to try to take you back." I snapped. "No one would let him and he told us he's get even."

"He didn't really care..."

"Kid, I don't want you near that bastard." I said and Johnny nodded. I sighed. "We need to get some stuff from your house." I said and we drove in silence. Johnny tried to open the door. I couldn't let him.

"I'll get it for you." I said. Johnny was NOT going in that hellhole. No way. No freaking way. I was not going to let that old bastard anywhere NEAR Johnny. Johnny looked pale and green when we got to the house. I stepped out of the car." You wait ere and don't move." I said and Johnny nodded. I picked the lock on the door easy and walked up to his room. I grabbed a green duffle bag and started to put clothing into it. I grabbed some of his stuff. He didn't own much other than clothing, though. I swore at the old bastard under his breath. After I packed the clothing I walked around the house a little. It occurred to me that I'd never really been to Johnny' house before. I'd met his dad (unfortunately) but I'd never seen his house. I was about to walk to the car when I recognized an ear piercing scream that froze my blood and made me stay stiller than stone. Johnny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Isabella: **I'm so glad you like it! Relationships are often the hardest part of writing fro me and to hear that I'm doing a good job is really refreshing.

**Little Miss Dancer Girl: **Thank you! I'm happy you liked it and I don't know what you meant about your heart but I hope that's a good thing:) I'm assuming so:)

**JohnnyIsMyGoldenSunset: **Another sweet review! I'm so glad you like my story. You're reviews really make my day. They're so sweet and you can really tell that you read the chapter and put time into telling me. Thanks!

**benignmilitancy: **As I have stated in a private message to you. If don't know what you are implying as your review is quite vague but I'm assuming that the second conversation is from another story. I have never read this. The quote that I used is derived from something that a close friend said to me, when I was going through a tough time and it touched my heart, so I used it here. I don't find it necessary to credit the friend who said this to me, as they are not on fan fiction and do not write stories, they mealy read mine and are not offended in the least bit. I have used idea from other authors before but I always credit and I can assure you that this story is derived from me (and SEE Hinton) alone. If I offended you I'm sorry and I hope this is not taken the wrong way.

Johnny's Point of View

I tried not to scream when he came out of the house at first. I just stood their thinking about Dallas and how Knew that he would come out and then my father would kill him as well as me.

"You little brat!" He snapped and walked out, groggily. I could tell that he was drunk. "Do you know how worried I've been?" He yelled, tripping over himself. I stood frozen with fear. "If you died no one would miss you!" He hollered. "Not me! Not your mother! Not anyone!"

"Dad!" I stammered. "You don't know what you're saying. You're drunk."

"I'm also right, you little bastard! No one cares about you!" He yelled and made further advances towards me. I wanted to do something. I asked myself what Dally would do he would kill him. Dallas would pull a heater or a blade. I just screamed as loud as I could I scream. My father walked over and tried to slam a hand over my mouth but I ducked away. Dallas came running out and I looked over and called his name. My dad caught me off guard and soon had me pinned against the car. When his fist collided with my face the pain was so great that I actually didn't feel a thing. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was the blade he had in his hand.

Dallas' Point of View

I got to admit; when I saw the blade I jumped back a little. It caught be off guard and then I remembered this was the east side. People had knifes. Anyone but me because I was too tough. I silently cussed my ego that might now cost both Johnny and me our lives. I took a deep breath. He was sadistic. A spastic little bastard.

"Drop the fucking knife." I said. He shook his head. "I'll kill you." I said. "Don't think I won't do it, you fucking bastard." I said and I'll tell you I was scared. Not for my own life. I could take that bastard any day; but for Johnny's. I didn't move.

"Back off, hood." He said and I was in the worst possible position. I could move and risk Johnny's life or I could stay still and..well..risk Johnny's life. I breathed and put both arms in the air.

"I'm backed off as I'll go." I said adamantly and then I looked at Johnny on the ground. I bit my lip and ran at Mr. Cade tackling him to the ground. I quickly pushed the knife away and got up. I grabbed Johnny and the bag and threw both over my shoulder and ran as fast as I could out of there as I could.

**Not as long as I would have liked, but hey, that's what middle school homework does to you. **

**I need to know if people want a happy ending or a traditional ending. **


	4. Chapter 4

Dallas' Point of View

I ran the whole mile back to Buck Merrill's place. Johnny was stirring when we got there. I kicked the door open and walked in.

"Dallas where the hell have you been? We got to rodeo tomorrow and Sylvia's been looking for you all day!" Buck yelled as he hoped over the bar. I threw Johnny's bag on a chair. The pace was empty. That was damn rare.

"Shut your trap, Buck! I got things to do!" I snapped and carried Johnny up their stairs. I lay him on the bed and walked into the bathroom. I didn't have a lot of first aid because I usually just slept it off, but Johnny needed help and fast. I started to panic, and in a rare show of fear picked up the phone and dialed Darry's house. Pony picked up the phone. "Give the phone top Darry." I snapped.

"Is Johnny their?"

"Give the phone the Darry and shut your trap, little bugger." I snapped. Pony didn't say anything and handed the phone to his brother.

"What was that about Dallas?" Darry asked. "You know very well that you don't talk to my kid brother like that."

"Darry, It's Johnny." I said and then the words just started to pour out and I told him the whole story. He listened.

"Bring him over here." Darry said. I'll tell you, I lost my cool.

"I can't, you idiot! My freaking god I can't! He's beat so bad, Darry" I said trialing off.

"Ok, Dallas, calm down. We'll be right over with stuff for the cuts. Just calm down, dally. Everything's going to be ok. He's going to be fine." Darry said and any other day I would have yelled back at Darry but concern for Johnny overtook any anger I was feeling at Darry. I started to pace the room, until Johnny stirred. I was by his side in a second.

"Johnny?" I asked, and was surprised to find that my voice was weak. His eyes flickered open.

"Dallas..." He said.

"I'm right here, Johnnycake. Everything's going to be ok." I said and he blinked a little. I turned the lights off, knowing the feeling. "Your head hurt, kiddo?" I asked him and he nodded. Bright lights didn't help headaches. Neither did loud noises, like the knock on the door. Johnny groaned a little and I got up, ready to beat the hell out of whomever it was. Darry came in, with his arms filled with first aid.

"Dallas, I'm going to need some water." He said after a little. I got some and then sat down next to Johnny. He looked up at me, fearfully. How could this happen againe? For the second night in a row, I could feel the helpless feeling swimming up and burning a hole through my body.

"Johnny. Kid, come on you got to stay still." I said in a response to his squirms. He nodded at me and when Darry was done we stepped into the next room. I was picking at my nails; it was a nervous habit that I'd tried to quite a long time ago. Darry must have picked up on how I felt.

"He's going to be ok, Dally." Darry said. I cussed out his old man and the socials.

"They're going to pay for what they did to him." I said. Darry shook his head.

"They won't because they never do." Darry said and I sighed, knowing that he was right. I walked back over to the nightstand and picked up the phone. It rang and someone picked up.

"What?" They gruffly answered.

"Tim, it's Dallas. I don't have time for your crap. Meet me at the Dingo in ten." I said and hung up, knowing that he'd come. I turned back to Darry, daring him to try to stop me. He sighed and walked out.

"Dally?" Johnny asked, softly. I turned to him.

"What's up, Johnnycake?" I asked.

"Are you going to stay with me?" He asked. I bit my lip. Shit.

"Until you fall asleep." I said. "And then I got something to do." I said and he nodded.

"Dally? Will everything be ok?" He asked and I could tell that he needed me to be strong so bad. I wanted to just cry but I couldn't.

"Of course! Of course it will, Johnny. I'm not going to let anything happen to you againe and I promise that" I trialed off, but somehow kept talking about things. Random things that didn't make much sense, but hey, it got Johnny to sleep. I walked downstairs. "Buck! I got a kid upstairs. If he needs anything call the Curtis house!" I yelled and didn't wait for a response. I knew he'd listen to me. I walked out into the dark night to find Tim and some action. Most likely with those god damn socials. I'd beat the tar out of them if it killed me.


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny's Point of View

I woke up and groaned. My head was still hurting and my eyes hadn't adjusted to the bright sunlight. "Make it stop," I muttered and the curtians closed and the light shut off.

"Sorry, about that, kiddo. I forgot." Dallas said and I sat up Weakley. "Don't move. You cracked those ribs pretty bad." Dallas said and pushed me down. I obliged and lay back, thinking.

"Dally?" I finally asked. He looked over. "Where did you go last night?"

"To show people that they don't mess with my friends." he said and ruffled my hair.

"Who?" I asked.

"The socials." He snapped and I flinched back. "I'm sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean to scare you." He said and I nodded taking a shaky breath in.

"Dally, I-I-I-" I wanted to say thank you and I wanted to tell him that he saved my life, but I didn't.

"What?" He asked. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if we were all going to the Nightly Double tonight." I asked and He shook his head.

"Not with you like this, kiddo!" He exclaimed and passed me a glass of water and some aspirin. I took it and smiled at Dallas.

"Thank you, dally." I said and Dallas smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Come on, kid. Let's get you over to the Curtis'. I don't want you here at Buck's anymore." Dallas said and helped me stand. I leaned into him as we walked through the bar room. Even at five in the morning it was still a roaring party. People like that scared me. Dallas laid an arm around my shoulder and walked me through the room. We got in the car againe and Dallas and I started out for the Curtis's.

Ok, guys. I am officialy stuck! I don't know where people want me to take this and I don't know what people want to see.


End file.
